neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Rom/Hyper Dimension/Gameplay
Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Stat Parameters Traits Combat Summary Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION Stat Parameters |-| Lv. 99= |-| Lv. 399= |-| Lv. 699= |-| Lv. 999= Traits |-|Passive Abilities= |-|Support Effects= Combat Summary Rom has a large SP pool with the passive ability of reduced SP cost to heal the party. Rom can heal 75% of the party's health. She can also restore SP 1000 at time for party members in range. This includes herself. It is best to give her an idea chip that can recover SP. However despite all the healing talent, her buffs are lacking in the sense they are single target. Being a mage, she can still deal heavy amounts of damage with her high INT though not as much as her sister. Regardless, she is incredibly useful for all situations. She has good passive support abilities in the form Cooldown Reduction giving whoever she supports more turns to heal, buff or attack. Her Magic Def+ is decent as well and less situational than a null status ailment. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Stat Parameters Traits Combat Summary Rom is similar to a white mage. She is atuned to deal high magic damage but lacks in physical attack and defense in general. The interesting part of her combos is their range. In Victory, up to that point in the game, you'd have only handled melee range characters, with Rom, Ram, and Uni having extremely long range. While this is useful for staying out of danger but still being able to do damage, it makes positioning attacks awkward because of how the slightest turn or step, can change how many enemies you hit with your combo. Rom has an entire elemental set of combo attacks, the two ice SP skills, and two buffs. Rom also has multiple standard healing, SP healing, and a revive skill. The medic is an important role in nearly any video game and this is no exception. Rom is the most potent healer and her damage isn't bad either, so long as she has Break Damage Limit. Megadimension Neptunia VII Stat Parameters |-| Lv. 99= |-| Lv. 399= |-| Lv. 699= Traits Combat Summary Rom returns in VII as more or less the same character, still being a red mage whose most prominent feature was her impressive healing powers. However, Rom sees a decrease in potency as, even though her stats and moveset remain mostly the same, it's the changes to overall gameplay that cause the decrease in potency. As always, Rom's stats lean heavily toward magical and take a physical hit, though TEC, AGI, and LUK are fairly average. While IF has a lower VIT, Rom is still extremely low in defense, not to mention having the lowest health period. Her high MEN does mean she can take a magical hit, though her low health undermines any tanking capability. She does have a huge SP pool, though that's mostly inconsequential given her auto SP regen. Rom's repertoire of moves still uses all her previous moves along with a few new ones here and there. Her combo's still consist of a variety of elements, strengths, and number of hits, which can be a bit troublesome if you need something specific but is otherwise not very notable save for the fact that it's ranged. Her skills keep the standard ice magic, though it adds a new, stronger one, as well as a new EXE drive that costs 2 bars of the gauge. But the thing of most importance is her healing, which consists of an AoE heal, a cure for status ailments, and an AoE revive with a huge area. She still keeps her formation skills with Ram, Nepgear, Blanc, and the entirety of the candidates but also gets one with Ram and B-Sha. On paper, Rom sounds like she should be as potent as she was in previous games, but the gameplay changes highlight Rom's faults. For one, there are no accessories in VII, only weapons and armor. In previous games, it was easy to offset Rom's poor survivability with defensive accessories and the like, though with only armor to rely on this game, Rom feels all the more fragile. Secondly, AoEs work very differently in this game. Previously, AoEs would form around the target, but in VII it's a set distance from the caster, in this case, all of Rom's healing moves manifest around her, with Rom in the epicenter. This poses a problem in Rom's only healing move. While it's an AoE that heals for 50%, the radius is extremely small, meaning Rom needs to get uncomfortably close to everyone to get the most out of it, which also tends to put her in harms way. While Rom has been hit hard by the changes of VII, it only makes it so that Rom isn't the best healer by default. In comparison to Compa, the other prominent healer in the game, Rom's a lot less safe but offers up a potent offense in return. If you can take care of Rom, Rom will take care of you. Her healing, though short, is potent and, unlike Compa, if no one needs healing she can easily help fight the opposition. On a side note, while the AoE aspect of Rom's revive ability won't see much use with Rom as a healer given how close she'd be to whatever killed the rest of the party, it can prove useful if Rom's partnered to a tank, like Blanc for example, who would survive such a party crushing blow and could switch Rom in for the party rez. Category:Rom